User talk:2Actimv
Adoption Hey, I'm currently trying to adopt FIFA Football gaming wiki. However, Happy65 have returned to become "unactive" again unable to help me. Can i ask for you help? Please reply. 07:16, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, with what do you need help? 2Actimv talk 08:24, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, if you need to know here's my adoption, Merrystar have agreed to help me but requires Happy65. Basically i think she needs proof of someone agreeing me as an admin. : 08:46, August 4, 2014 (UTC) : ::Look, I don't have rights here and I'm not active here as well, so I can't help with that. But you can message her to tell her that Happy is again inactive and maybe she has an idea what to do. 2Actimv talk 08:50, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, just post on my timeline that your agreed me as an admin for that this wiki. Thats the least you could do. Merrystar needs proof, plus if Happy65 isn't active for 60days then perhaps she will know what to do. :: 08:53, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Surely agree you as an admin here :D 2Actimv talk 08:57, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks. :) 08:58, August 4, 2014 (UTC) User:BrickCityBoy89 Hello 2Actimv, Danskyl7 here. There's a user by the name of BrickCityBoy89 who has been making really good edits and has been active on this wiki lately. As you can see from his blog, he has a large interest in making this wiki as the Ultimate FIFA Database. I would like to suggest the idea of him "adopting" this wiki, making him officially the new Bureaucrat/Admin of this wiki (where I failed before). Perhaps you can message BrickCityBoy89 about adopting this wiki, (you know) when all the requirements is fulfilled; *Making edits for at least one week (He has more than 200 edits, good ones & Pretty high on the Wikia Leaderboard No.2) *Creating at least one page (He has been making more than 1 page) *An admin hasn't been edited/active for quite some time That's all I guess, he'll make a fine Admin. Bye2 :D -- 12:38, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, yeah maybe. Actually I haven't seen all his/her edits, but if you say they're good I believe it :P Hopefully (s)he'll see this and wants to adopt it on w:c:community :) :Also I thought I found a blog post or something which was more related to my football wiki than related to the game FIFA, so if (s)he wants (s)he can also visit my football wiki ;) 2Actimv talk 13:34, October 25, 2014 (UTC) I would Love to be an Admin If you guys want me to be admin, I'll definitely take that responsibility, just let me know what I have to do. Currently this is the only WIKI that I've been editing I'll try to be here everyday to help make this Wiki perfect. BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 04:14, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :As I said in the message above, you only have to stay active here and fill in the adoption form on this wiki: w:c:community. But don't forget admin rights give extra responsibility :) 2Actimv talk 10:01, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Admin Happy Hey I just messaged Happy, but I messaged him 4 days ago too, but he didn't reply. All I can do is wait now. BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 23:49, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't see that you already messaged him 4 days ago :P However it's always a good idea to add a link to that message on the adoption page if you haven't done that so far. Hopefully you'll have the rights quickly, this wiki really needs an admin :) 2Actimv talk 07:23, October 29, 2014 (UTC) NEW ADMIN Hey I just wanted to let you know I have just been promoted to Admin, if there is anything you think needs my attention just let me know, I'll try to do it as quickly as possible, and thanks for your support on me adopting the FIFA Wiki. BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 02:10, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :No problem and good luck :D 2Actimv talk 06:46, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Messages Hello Actimv, BrickCityBoy89, User talk:LS11sVaultBoy and myself really want to change the design on this page (MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user) but we have no idea what to do. I know you are very good with coding (I saw your blog on Chat Skin for Christmas in Community Central), can you make a create a simple design first and see if they like it. -- 10:09, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, yeah sure. If you have some ideas you can also come to cc chat to talk about it so I can ask sometimes questions for what you'd like ;) 2Actimv talk 10:12, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I've already made this version: I hope you like it! :D 2Actimv talk 10:21, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Messages Thanks, I'm gonna use that for now, but the main reason I brought up the welcome messages was because it keeps taking people to Happy65's talk page even though he hasn't edited since October 1st and it's supposed to take people to the most active admin (which would be my talk page), do you think using this would fix that, because I don't want people to keep going to Happy's talk page instead of mine since they won't get a response from him. Thanks again for making this welcome message BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 14:17, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, for that you have to read this page: w:c:community:Help:Welcome_tool. However it seems like it's not working on my main wiki :P 2Actimv talk 14:39, December 29, 2014 (UTC) FIFA Street 2 Wiki Yeah sure, that wiki looks great just let me know any ideas you have on getting more people to the wikis, I'll be glad to check them out and see what I can do. Anything that can help get more people to the Wikis is good. Wiki logos Just uploaded the wiki logo to your wiki, but I'm going to have to try and find a place to put your logo on our main page, I have to see where I'm going to put it, I'm not sure yet. BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 16:52, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Update Hey, just wanted to let you know I've put the logo for the FIFA Street 2 Wiki at the bottom of the Main Page of this Wiki, and the image links to the FIFA Street 2 wiki. :Oh cool, I've also added it to my wiki already. However if you want to have the image at the center you can also add it between this: : image here